100 Word Drabbles
by LisiLouLah
Summary: 100 word drabbles, based around Harry/Ginny.  I don't know if I will be able to post every week when the prompt is published, but I will try my best!  Rated T as a precaution, mostly K.
1. Fawkes

_**Untitled**_

**Prompt: Fawkes**

**Words: 103 (a bit over bit for my first one I don't think it's too bad!)**

**Timeline: A few days before Ginny's 17****th**** birthday (this ties into my '****A Cure for Insomnia****' story)**

Harry pulled his cloak tighter around him, despite the heat of the July day. He didn't want to risk being spotted looking at jewellery in the shop window, just the thought of the rumours that would start made him shiver.

Suddenly his eyes fell on a yellow gold necklace in the shape of a phoenix. It reminded him of Fawkes, making him smile. It was perfect, and the honey gold topaz stones set it off nicely. He knew Ginny would love it. Harry ducked into the shop and bought it. It was a bit more money than planned, but Ginny was worth it!

Author's Note

This is my first attempt at a drabble, let me know what you think!

A big thanks to Tinkerbell79 for showing me where to start!


	2. Treacle Tart

**Title:** Treacle Tart

**Words:** 100 (exactly – very proud of myself!)

**Prompt:** Treacle Tart

Harry came into the house via the floo after a long week at work. He was greeted by the delicious aroma of Treacle Tart – somehow it just smelt of home. He walked into the Kitchen to find Ginny serving dinner.

"You made Treacle Tart!" he exclaimed.

"I made Roast Chicken dinner" Ginny sounded annoyed and he couldn't work out why. "Mum made Treacle Tart."

Harry put his arms round her waist and kissed her neck by way of apology

"I'm sure I can find a way to make it up to you!" he said as he moved his hands lower

**Author's Note**

This started out with a totally different tone, but I went with it! Give me some time with the out takes and there may be a part two! :D

Lisa x


	3. Surprise

**Title: **Surprise!

**Words:** 100

No prompt for this one – it just popped into my head!

Harry came in from work to find Ginny lounging on the sofa with a novel; she smiled as he came in. He'd been working nights and with Ginny back working full time, having had James a few months ago, he hadn't seen either of them properly for over a week.

"Where's James?" He asked as he flopped on the end of the sofa by her feet.

"Upstairs, asleep" Ginny replied as she put the book on the table.

"I've got something to tell you." She said seriously as Harry helplessly felt his eyes closing. "Are you awake?"

"Yes!"

"I'm pregnant."


	4. Heart

**Title:**** Ginny's Sorting**

**Prompt:** Heart  
**Words:** 100  
I know it's a little late, but I finally had an idea for 'Heart'! Lisa x

Ginny stepped nervously up to the stool and sat down.

_Another Weasley?_

'I'm the last one' she thought.

_Hmm… quite a feisty one I see, you want to stand out from your brothers, but you look up to them too. And a thing for Harry Potter._

Ginny wasn't sure she appreciated the hat's teasing tone; it wasn't what she'd expected.

'GRYFFINDOR!' The hat shouted.

It wasn't often that the hat pondered students after they got up, but its thoughts stayed on Ginny for a while, wondering if she realised what her crush was. She loved him with all her heart.


	5. Romance

**Title:** Valentine's Day

**Prompt:** Romance

**Words:** 100

It was their first Valentine's Day as a married couple. Harry had been working overtime and Ginny was sure he'd forget. Knowing how hard he'd been working she decided to provide the romance herself; and anyway there was no rule that the bloke had to do it!

Ginny made Harry's favourite for dinner and was lighting some candles on the table as Harry walked in the front door.

'In here,' she shouted from the Kitchen.

Harry appeared holding a casserole dish covered in foil.

'What's that?' she asked hesitantly

'Dinner; I didn't think you'd want to cook on Valentine's Day!'

~o0o~

**AN:** Sorry I haven't posted in a while - I'm busy writing my dissertation at the moment! But I'm trying to make time to do some writing for myself so hopefully you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter! Lisa x


	6. Singing Valentine

**Title:** A Weasley at Heart

**Prompt:** Singing Valentine

**Words:** 100

Ginny awoke early to discover that Harry was not in bed next to her. A quick check assured her he was not in Lily or Albus' rooms and the kids were still sound asleep.

Walking quietly downstairs Ginny found her husband sitting at the kitchen table hunched over a sheet of parchment with his quill writing furiously.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"I'm writing to James."

The answer was so simple Ginny knew something was up and gave him her best Molly Weasley glare.

"It's a Valentine's card. I was going to spell it to sing!" Harry confessed.

**I hope you like it! Lisa x**


	7. Warmth

**Title: **Quidditch

**Prompt:** Warmth

**Words:** 100

Ginny let herself into the cold dark house and started up the stairs, stripping off her cold wet clothes as she went. She grabbed the pyjamas that her husband had thoughtfully left on the radiator and pulled them on before climbing into bed and snuggling close to her husband's warm body. Harry rolled closer and whispered

"How was the match?"

"Cold, wet and it went on far too long. We didn't catch the snitch until gone midnight."

Harry pulled her close.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered.

"Yeah?"

"It's not fun anymore"

Harry lay awake for a little longer, contemplating his wife's words.

**AN:** This idea came to me a few days ago and happened to fit into the prompt! I've always seen Ginny and Harry agreeing that they would start a family when she stops playing Quidditch i.e. when it stops being fun.


	8. Secret

Title: Ministry Christmas Ball

Prompt: Secret

Words: 101

Harry had always been grateful that journalists (mostly) conformed to his wishes for privacy after the war; though naturally Rita Skeeter and the like often tried for an exclusive; in recent years it had fizzled to the occasional gossip column.

The reporters swarmed around them as they entered; mostly the questions centred on Ginny's recent departure from the Holyhead Harpies and the pregnancy rumours that had naturally followed.

Ginny wore a form-fitting black dress which complemented her athletic figure and expertly brushed aside questions about babies. Later that week she announced to her family that she was having their first child.


	9. Leprechaun

Title: Dressing Up

Words: 99

Prompt: Leprechaun

Ginny delved into one of the many shopping bags, eager to show Harry the 'bargain' she had had ahead of George's now annual Halloween Party. Ginny held it up in front of her.

Harry stared, thinking silently that it was the smallest piece of green 'clothing' he had ever seen in his life.

"Ginny, I know you've lost weight since you had James, and I'm happy for you and everything, but don't you think it's a bit small?"

Ginny laughed teasingly.

"It's not for me silly! It's a Halloween costume for James. I think he'll make a cute Leprechaun."


	10. Green Butterbeer

Title: Stag Do

Prompt: Green Butterbeer

Words: 100

The Weasley boys had decided to keep Harry's stag do low key, so it was just the six of them. Charlie had drunk the same as the others, but due to the travelling from Romania, it had gone to his head quicker, which may be why he missed the blue shot being poured into his butterbeer, turning it green.

Neither Ginny or Mrs Weasley were particularly happy the next morning when Charlie emerged from his bedroom, his face a similar colour, This paled into insignificance when they found out Harry had been tied to a lamppost in the village. Naked.

Prompt: Pot of Gold

Words: 100

The wedding itself went off without a hitch. However the happy couple were oblivious to the not very small betting ring being conducted in the corner behind the bar. Odds were being offered on everything to the Bride and Groom's First Dance song to whose shoulder Auntie Muriel fell asleep on (and after how many drinks).

What George failed to take into account was that mothers know everything. Molly appeared behind him as he packed away his pot of gold and raised her eyebrows in that way that only she could. Looked like he'd have to split the profits afterall!


	11. Sequel Please!

Title: Ginny's Revenge

Prompt: 'Sequel Please!"

Words: 100

Written in response to Katwoman_68's request for a sequel to 'Stag Do'.

"You did what?" Ginny stared at her brothers incredulously.

"We tied Harry to a lamppost in the village."

"What are you doing?" George asked

"I'm putting shoes on you idiot! I'm going to fetch him" she growled, grabbing her wand.

"No."

"What do you mean 'No'?"

"I mean, 'No, we can't let you do that'."

Ginny tightened the grip on her wand and tried not to let on what she was preparing for. "Why not?"

"Because we don't want you to!"

Ginny was so mad, that when it came, none of them were expecting it. The Bat Bogey's were huge.


	12. Four Leaf Clover

Title: Distractions

Prompt: Four Leaf Clover

Words: 100

Harry flicked through his 'Quidditch Through the Ages' looking for the bit about Chaser formations. Hermione was taking her turn at sitting guard outside the tent and while Harry knew he should be thinking about the Horcrux hunt he couldn't concentrate and hoped that reading about Quidditch would help him get to sleep.

As he flicked through the book a bit of paper slipped out and fell on the bed in front of him. Opening it he found a pressed Four Leaf Clover and a short message:

_A little something to remember me by. Good Luck. All my love, Ginny._


	13. Strength

Title: Fred's Funeral

Prompt: Strength

Words: 100

Ginny stared into space in front of her. It was hard to believe. The war was over, but Fred was not with them to help celebrate. Ginny looked around at her family next to her as they stood around his grave, saying their final goodbyes. They all looked broken somehow. Harry, who was standing closest to her, edged nearer and put his arm around her shoulders. It was comforting, and it reminded her of how it used to be – how it could be again. Ginny tucked herself into his chest, knowing they would find the strength to move forward together.


	14. Mischief

Title: Mischief

Prompt: Mischief

Words: 100

Set shortly after the wedding…

Ginny's eyes twinkled in a way that made Harry worry. It could only mean she was up to mischief and she had after all learnt from the best! Harry swallowed the temptation to ask what she was up to – he was fairly certain he didn't want to know. Ginny was, mostly, pretending everything was normal and Harry was, mostly, ok with that. It wasn't until they were getting ready for bed that night that Harry realised what she was up to. Under her Harpies T-shirt and jeans she was wearing the skimpiest bra and knickers set Harry had ever seen!


	15. Winner

Prompt: Winner

Words: 100

Sorry – I had this written a few days ago but I wasn't happy with it, but thanks to a good night's sleep and a quick re-write it's perfect!

The Wasps got an early lead and the Harpies spent the next hour playing catch-up. One wrong move resulted in the Harpies Seeker falling awkwardly from her broom. The reserve was a bit green in more ways than one, so Gwenog asked Ginny to play Seeker. Less than five minutes later Ginny had won them the match. As her team-mates carried her off the pitch she caught sight of Harry smiling at her. She dropped to the floor and leaped into his arms kissing him square on the lips.

"I guess I know who the winner is" he said grinning

**AN:**

**Thanks to LizzyMarshmallow for suggesting I re-name the chapters! I named them all after the prompt I used, not necessarily the title of the drabble.**

**Lisa x**


	16. Noble

**Prompt:** Noble

**Words:** 100

**Date:** 31st July 1998

Harry walked down the stairs from Ron's room looking forward to his birthday breakfast; Molly had a habit of going overboard! As he reached the landing he noticed Ginny's door was ajar and Harry mindlessly walked over and tapped it.

Ginny opened the door and grinned when she saw Harry, moving back to let him in.

"Happy birthday Harry."

"Thanks"

They stood looking at each other a little awkwardly, neither one could forget last year when they had stood in the exact same spot.

"Are you done being a noble prat now?"

"What?"

Ginny leaned in and kissed him fiercely.


	17. Pride

**Author's Note**

I hate to start with a note, but I wanted to apologise for the long wait. I have now handed in my dissertation (and booked my place at the Graduation Ceremony!) and you are in for a bumper crop of updates…

Enjoy!

LisiLouLah xxx

**Prompt:** Pride (and Noble)

**Words:** 100

Ginny couldn't – wouldn't – believe it.

Harry would not have run away from the battle like that; he was too noble to do that and he certainly wasn't stupid enough to run away towards Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

When Harry revealed himself she knew she hadn't misplaced her trust, her love, in him.

Later as Ginny sat on Ron's old bed watching the battle-worn Harry sleep she couldn't help but feel proud of him. Harry stirred and brown eyes met green ones.

"I love you, you know" he whispered.

"I know" she whispered, smiling at him "I love you too."


	18. Hormones

**Prompt:** Hormones

**Words:** 100

Harry walked into the Godric's Hollow cottage and sighed. After a long day at work the last thing Harry wanted to be doing was DIY, but with his wedding a week away he needed to make sure the cottage was finished so that he and Ginny had somewhere to live.

Hearing an odd noise coming from upstairs, he followed it, his hand on his wand, ready.

He found Ginny lying on the bed in tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you crying?"

"It's nothing Harry, just hormones."

"Then why are you here?"

Ginny looked sheepish "Hiding from my brothers."


	19. Celebration

**Prompt:** Celebration

**Words:** 99

The celebrations for the end of the war were everywhere but somehow The Burrow seemed immune to the celebratory atmosphere.

The bright sunshine was contrary to Harry's black mood, but Molly had refused to let him back in the house, saying that none of them should be inside on such a nice day, so he sat under a tree in the orchard and tried to enjoy the sun. He was startled by a sudden movement beside him as Ginny sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Suddenly his day was looking just a little brighter.


	20. Devotion

**Prompt:** Devotion

**Words:** 100

Ginny watched through the kitchen window as Harry got tackled from three different directions at once. Try as he might the highly experienced Auror couldn't stay upright and landed awkwardly on his backside. Ginny winced, it looked extremely painful but Harry just laughed and grabbed a giggling Albus, wrestling him to the ground, before Teddy and James fell into the melee too. Turning to Lily sitting at the kitchen table behind her she read the new t-shirt Harry had bought for his little girl yesterday; 'Daddy's Little Princess'. Ginny smiled, despite increasing responsibilities at work, Harry was a devoted father.


	21. Hope

**Prompt:** Hope

**Words:** 100

Ginny rinsed the flannel and wrung it out. The water was slowly turning red, but she was nearly finished. Cleaning the rest of Neville's wound with the cloth; she then proceeded to wrap a bandage around his arm. Madam Promfrey was no longer able to help them, but medical supplies often appeared in the common room during lessons.

Falling into bed that night Ginny reached for the photo tucked under her pillow. It was one Colin had taken of her first kiss with Harry and just thinking about him gave her hope. Hope that he would come back to her.


	22. Bravery

**Prompt:** Bravery

**Words:** 100

"Harry!"

Harry was sitting at his desk in the study when he heard Ginny's panicked cry from the kitchen downstairs. Grabbing his wand from the table next to him he rushed downstairs to find Ginny cowering by the kitchen door.

"What is it?"

"There's a spider, over there, it's huge!"

"I thought you were being attacked by dark wizards! You called me down for a spider?" he said incredulously.

"Sorry, but will you get rid of it while you're here?"

"Seriously, what is it with Weasley's and spiders?" he asked as he levitated the spider out of the window, chuckling.


	23. Light

**Prompt:** Light

**Words:** 100

Ginny had never been scared of the dark, but lying awake at night in Aunt Muriel's huge spare bedroom worrying about her brother, her best friend, Harry and generally about her wider family and friends, leaving the light on made her feel better.

Glancing briefly at the photo of her and Harry on the bedside table, Ginny pulled her DA Galleon out from the drawer. Scrutinizing the writing on the side she practically begged it to change, hoping that if something big happened then someone would let her know.

Ginny let the warm light soothe her as she drifted off.


	24. Exhaustion

**Prompt:** Exhaustion

**Words:** 100

Ginny walked into the house, dumping her bag on the floor in the hallway and flopped onto the sofa. Exhausted didn't cover it, she'd been sleeping well at night but somehow it didn't stop the tired feeling she had all day. Harry came in from the kitchen with two large mugs of tea and passed one to his wife.

"Are you feeling any better today?"

"No, I slept for, like, ten hours last night and I feel like I didn't bother!"

"Maybe you should make an appointment at St Mungo's?"

"I don't think I need to. I think I'm pregnant."


	25. Summer

**Prompt:** Summer

**Words:** 100

Ginny loved summer. The sun bathing; the shorts; the floaty dresses. This summer she especially loved the tankini that Fleur had given her.

Ginny, Harry, her brothers (and assorted wives and girlfriends) were swimming in the pool behind The Burrow and Harry couldn't take his eyes off her. Pretending she hadn't noticed was harder than she had anticipated two hours ago when it started. Luckily for Harry, her brothers seemed to find his efforts to hide it highly amusing. Finally giving in, Ginny swam over to him and kissed him full on the lips while her brothers laughed and wolf-whistled.

**AN:**

A bumper crop for you today! I've been so busy recently it's only I've gotten around to posting these!

Enjoy!

Lou Lah xxx


	26. Sparks

**AN:**

Sorry I haven't posted for a while, although I didn't realise I'd missed so many! :S

Lisa x

**Prompt: **Sparks

**Words:** 100

Ginny's 17th Birthday party was low key, it was only family in attendance (according to Molly this included Harry and Hermione too). Dinner was eaten in the garden, as was now traditional as well as necessary with the whole family in attendance. As they cleared the food, tables and presents away and drifted back into the house, Ginny approached Harry, as they were left alone in the garden.

"Thanks again for my necklace Harry" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"My pleasure."

Ginny turned and looked back at him over her shoulder.

Yup, the sparks were definitely still there!


	27. Fireworks

**Prompt: **Fireworks

**Words:** 100

Harry held Ginny tightly in front of him, to make sure she didn't get cold in the evening chill. As their wedding reception came to an end George had disappeared promising them an amazing show as part of their wedding present (they were avoiding unwrapping his actual gift, they were too afraid!).

All of a sudden a huge Dragon made up of sparkling lights appeared from behind The Burrow. The show culminated with a large red heart and their names emblazoned in gold. Harry looked down at Ginny and kissed her.

"I love you Ginny."

"I know" she said smiling.


	28. Recovery

**Prompt: **Recovery

**Words:** 100

Harry sat by Ginny's hospital bed waiting for her to wake up. He thought back to all of his own Bludger injuries. Ginny would be fine he kept telling himself, but every time he did, he mentally replayed the nasty hit to the head she had received and he wasn't sure again.

It seemed like an age, but it was probably more like ten minutes, before Ginny stirred.

"Ginny? Are you ok?" Harry asked, waving at the nearby nurse to get her attention.

"Ow! Harry?" she muttered groggily

"Yeah?" he asked expectantly.

"I think I'm getting too old for this!"


	29. Hogwarts

**Prompt: **Hogwarts

**Words:** 100

Part1…

Harry came home from work to find the house unusually tidy. Walking through to the kitchen he found his wife serving up his favourite dinner, with a treacle tart on the side for dessert too.

"What's this in aid of?"

"Well, with the kids all at Hogwarts and Quidditch Season hasn't started yet; I've been at a bit of a loose end all day."

They ate in a comfortable silence for a bit before Ginny spoke up.

"It's too quiet"

Harry nodded "I keep expecting James to jump out at me!"

Ginny smiled, "Harry, I think I want another baby."


	30. Relief

**Prompt: **Relief

**Words:** 100

It was true what they said. The moments after a marriage proposal were the longest of your life. Harry had to keep reminding himself to breathe. He thought back over the years they had been together and the many more that they hadn't. He couldn't remember her ever looking as shocked as she did now, but he was glad he had managed to surprise her, he'd thought for a few days that she might be onto him. At least she hadn't said no, yet. There was no way she would say no. Was there?

"Harry, of course I'll marry you."

**AN:**

I guess the relief is a little subtle – but I can imagine Harry's old insecurities rising for a few seconds before she said yes! :D

Lisa xxx


	31. More

**Prompt: **More

**Words:** 100

Part 2.

Harry nearly choked on his dinner

"Another baby?" He managed eventually

"We always said we wanted a large family." Ginny had been thinking about this all day and had her arguments pretty well planned out. "At least one of each remember? I know our kids are all really close with Teddy and their cousins but, I dunno, I feel like there's something, someone, missing."

"I dunno Ginny. You don't think we're a little old to be having a baby?"

"Your grandparents were 40 when they had their first son, we've already had three!"

Harry smiled and she knew she'd won.

**AN:**

I'm sorry – I just never saw Harry and Ginny stopping after three! :D Even before Deathly Hallows came out I had this plan for them to have a large family (though probably not seven!) and technically it is Epilogue compliant if they leave the younger children with Molly or wait until after the first three have gone to Hogwarts to have the younger ones!

Hope you like it!

Lisa xxx


	32. Fresh Pickled Toad

**Prompt:** Fresh Pickled Toad

**Words:** 100

Dear Ginny,

If I don't make it back from my mission I want you to know that I love you.

I can't give you details about what we're doing, but hopefully Ron and Hermione will make it back ok and they can fill you in.

I think about you everyday, you are what's getting me through this – knowing that you're at home waiting for me. I wasted so much time at Hogwarts when we could have been together; our six weeks together are the happiest of my life. You should know that you had me from Fresh Pickled Toad!

Harry

**AN:** Obviously set during the war – It's a bit blunt because I'm limited on the words, but I can't see Harry beating around the bush either!


	33. Catch Up

I found these on my computer and thought you might like them! I will try and keep up better from now on!

**Prompt:** Addicted

**Words:** 100

Ginny was sure Harry was addicted. It wasn't so much lying and secrecy because Harry wasn't like that. But even after an unusually long or hard day at work Harry would have a sudden shift in mood and boost in his energy levels. He wasn't sleeping either; he was up at all hours of the night and Ginny couldn't always tell if he'd been to bed in the first place.

It was on one such night that Ginny woke up and went to fetch him – as expected she found him stood in the door to James' room watching him sleep.

**Prompt:** Haunted

**Words:** 100

Harry was always haunted by the war. Even after he married and had children he would still have nightmares and sleepless nights. Sometimes it was just lingering memories of the friends he had lost; sometimes it was the unanswered questions or second guessing decisions. Occasionally it was the 'what ifs'. What if he had worked out earlier where the Horcruxes were? What if, what if, what if…

It was always Ginny that comforted him. She somehow knew exactly what to say – sometimes she just smiled and handed him a photo of the kids and he knew it was worth it.

**Prompt:** Colour

**Words:** 100

Harry was always amazed by the odd mixture of colourings in his, and other peoples, kids. Victoire had Bill's eyes, but Fleur's hair, as he got older Teddy looked exactly like his dad (so much it was sometimes painful) all except for the colour changing hair. George's two were both red-heads, but had their mother's eyes.

James had this really cute mixture of his hair and Ginny's eyes (almost impossibly it seemed to work well), and Albus looked exactly like him. But what Harry had always secretly hoped for, and really wanted in their next child, was a little Ginny.

**Prompt:** Autumn

**Words: **71

**AN:** it's too short, but I like it as it is!

Harry had always loved Autumn. When he was at Hogwarts it was because it meant he was back at school after a summer with the Dursleys, and counting down to Christmas. But as an adult he loved the colours; the reds, the yellows, the browns, the slow changing colour of the leaves; it always made him smile. It took a few years to work out that the colours reminded him of Ginny.

**Prompt:** Envious

**Words:** 101

Harry sat in the Leaky Cauldron nursing a large Fire whiskey.

"Why are you over here sulking?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to him.

"I'm not!"

"Yeah, you are! Come and join us. I want to show you off to the girls!" She felt him tense up. "As my boyfriend Harry, nothing else," she teased.

Harry let Ginny drag him over to her fellow Harpies. He wasn't sure if Ginny had warned them off but there were no questions about the war. He would always be envious of her ability to be at ease as the centre of attention.


End file.
